4 Titans And A Baby
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: Sequel To Toddler Titans: Now it's the titan's turn to deal with a baby, baby tameranian that is..chp 6 is updated!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Now it's the moment you all been waiting for...today...is...the...day...Lexi The Writer...releases her new fanfiction story!

Prologue:

_Something is happening to the titans..._

"No...how did this happen? Slade is frozen!" Robin said.

_Something they shouldn't deal with this early in life..._

"No clue man but we have another culprit..." Cyborg stated.

_Now it's their turn..._

"Not again..." Raven sighed.

_Coming this June..._

"I'm NOT CHANGING ANY DIAPERS!" Beast Boy yelled and then he was hit by a rattle...

"Beast Boy Funny!" A small baby Starfire laughed.

Dunn...Dunnn...DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my commerical, Toddler Titans, and this new story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Did We Go Wrong?

_"No! I can't believe you had my child!" _

_"I'm sorry but I was afraid to tell you earlier..."_

_"Now I have a toddler on my hands!"_

Beast Boy and Cyborg cried.

"You should of told Marcito earlier Margerita!" Cyborg cried.

"Now he'll leave and the child will be fatherless!" Beast Boy sobbed.

They both hugged each other. Robin and Raven came in with bags from Babys R' Us and stared at the two titans.

"Ok...why don't you two go get a room." Raven said shaking her head.

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly seperated.

"I was giving him emotional support.." Cyborg said pointing to Beast Boy.

"No way! You were sobbing all over me!" Beast Boy agrued.

"Why is "All My Offspring of His Affair" on?" Robin asked.

"No reason!" They quickly said as they turned off the tv screen.

"So where is she?" Raven asked.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"YOU LOST THE BABY?" Raven yelled her eyes turning white and black energy surrounded her.

"No...she's playing hide and seek!" Beast Boy quickly said sweatdropping.

"Nice save man." Cyborg said.

"Well then...GO LOOK FOR HER!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran upstairs.

"Baby? Come here baby! I have a nice rattle!" Cyborg yelled.

"That's not how you call a baby!" Beast Boy said.

"Come here baby, who's a good baby? Who's a goody woody baby waby?"

"Oh yea...might as well use a baby call too.." Cyborg said.

"Waaaaaa! Waaaa! Gooo! Gooo! Gaaaaaa! Gooo!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I was sarcastic?" Cyborg said as he look in the garage.

"Found her!" Beast Boy said as he jumped in the air trying to grab a small Starfire.

"Weeee!" She cried as she flew off towards the window.

"Ah!" Beast Boy yelled and he turned into a polar bear and stood on his hind legs blocking the window.

It didn't help though. Starfire just lifted Beast Boy out the window with her and they flew into the city.

"Oooo that's not good." Cyborg said as Raven and Robin glared at him.

* * *

Sorry if it's bad, I'm having a lil writer's block.

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for reviews! I got 11! Yay! (does happy gig). To quote Ashlee Simpson, "When In Doubt, Ho Down!" Anyways...let's see here...

Wave Maker wrote - _"Hahahaha.. She lifted him therough the window, how, does she even know what courage is that young? But I like the commercial. So cute, I was trying to figure out how it would sound with an actual announcer saying the announcer stuff! It probably would have been funnier!"_ Yea probably...I was thinking that when I typed it up.

AnimationWickedRaven wrote - _"this is pretty good!" _Thanks I was hoping it would be.

mrmistoffelees wrote - _"LOL! This funny!" _LOL! Thanks!

Syani wrote -_ "YAH! YOU FINALLY DONE WITH THE SEQUEL! I like it so far... MORE PLEASE! -"_ Ok...(gives you a scooping of the next chapter)

Green-Husky wrote - _"YAY! I really loved the toddler titans and i bet this is going to twice as good! ROBOT CHICKEN! WO! ahem, sorry." _Lol, I want to see robot chicken now...too bad I can't literrally stay up past 12:30 am..

Terra Logan wrote - _"Not bad, its funny. Keep writing please!" _Ok! Sure!

likinparkh2over wrote - _"kewl! i likes it! pleez continue, i really like it! luv, linkinparkh2over" _Thanks likinparkh2over! I love ya too!

a-1991 wrote - _"this looks like a fun fic! i would like to see more plz!"_ Ok, since you said plz...

siriusiswaycool wrote - _"that was so funny im so glad your makeing a sequal..."_ Wow! Ur in summer bad spelling mode! I would love to do that but the reviewers would go grammer teacher on me...(cringes at the thought of reviewers hitting her with rulers and yelling at her misspellingness)

Anyways those are the reviews! If you reviewed and I didn't answer it, that means it probably wasn't on the site yet...FanFiction takes forever to send me reviews...I literally have to wait 7 hours for one review, and it's supposed to be speedy quick! Well not speedy the titan quick. Do you know how fast he runs? It's like watching beast boy do homework! I know! THAT SLOW! Anyways...here are some words...cat cow chicken pie and maralade! Hey, I never said it would make sense! Blah Blah Blah, trying to look like a professional writer by typing a 2 page author's note... Oh what would Silver Tigress 07 say at a time like this? Hmm..probably say stop hitting me with cheese puffs in your other fic Random Predicting Machine. Hey! We should have some award ceremony for teen titan fics! I'll email fanfiction and see if they will let us! Oh..right..the fic...well it will start in 5...4...3...2...1...go! (makes a shmoma! sound)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hey! Look! A Flying Baby!

Beast Boy transformed back to himself and looked down at the ground, 1,000 feet below him. He screamed like a girl and grabbed Starfire as she flew towards the city.

"Hey, ummm Starfire? Could you put me down?" He asked.

Starfire nodded and dropped him. Beast Boy was screaming and waving his arms.

"Not like that!" He screamed.

Starfire swooped down and grabbed him. He sighed with relief as they kept going.

"Be Boy funny!" Starfire giggled as they reached the city.

Pedestrians looked up in the air to see a mini Starfire carrying Beast Boy.

"Mommy! Look! A flying baby is carrying a lephercan!" The boy said.

"Don't be silly, that's Robin's and Starfire's kid and Beast Boy is babysitting her." The mom said as walked herself and her kid into a strip club not knowing where she was going..

"Mommy? What's daddy doing to that pole?" The boy asked.

Starfire and Beast Boy landed and they walked along the sidewalk.

"Now, they told me to do something back at the tower...what was it?" Beast Boy said as they walked by a tv store.

"Don't you wish you could take the baby back?" A guy on the screen said.

"Was it to buy fresh toothpaste?" He said to himself as he held starfire's hand as they walked by a book store.

"Best seller by Lexi The Writer! I took the baby back to the tower and lived!" A book seller said as he waved the books around.

"No...maybe it was to buy a year supply of video games.." Beast Boy wondered out loud as they walked by a fish store.

"Fresh babyabackatoatowera!" The fish man said.

"No...it wasn't that, Robin said no to that like a year ago..Maybe it's cribage night and they need playing cards." Beast Boy said to Starfire as they passed a laundry store.

"50 off laundry fuzz!" The lady said.

"I KNOW WHAT IT WAS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE TOWER!" Beast Boy said punching his fist in the air.

"No go back, robin molest me!" Starfire began to cry.

"No he wouldn't Star...don't cry.." Beast Boy said.

"He says so lasta night when he wora his x ie suit." Starfire said rubbing her eyes while she cried.

"Wait...x ie suit...CRAP! RED X MUST'VE DID THIS!" Beast Boy said.

He grabbed Starfire's hand and turned around walking back to the strip club they passed.

"Ok Star, whatever you see in here, take good notes so when your old enough again you can do this for Robin on his birthday." Beast Boy said as they walked inside.

"O of the k!" Starfire laughed.

"George! Stop doing that right now!" The mom said to her husband.

"But Jimmy is doing it!" The husband said as he pointed to their son who was being hit by millions of dollars.

Beast Boy and Starfire worked their way through the dancing crowd and they found Red X drinking a pina colada.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Beast Boy said as he held up Starfire.

"Probably Robin's fault, Starfire likes him more than me." Red X said.

Beast Boy stood there and blinked until it all settled in...

"This is Starfire!" He said.

"Holy crap..and to think I thought she had a kid.." Red X said.

"Nevermind that, do you have any idea of who could of done it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well...if you lend me some moola, I might be able.." Red X looked at the taser in Beast Boy's other hand.

"Or I'll be nice for once and tell you." He said putting his hands up and sweatdropping.

"Ok...so I hear there's this criminal mastermind that just moved into town. She's soo powerful she even convinced Slade to do some of that baby mojo on you guys. Now I hear she saught out revenge on Starfire but that's just what I hear. I know that her partner, also known as Speeding Flame, does deals with other criminals like Doctor Chang, Control Freak and Mad Mod, just to name the few crazy ones. You can find him tonight at the docks around 7:49 til 8:49, he likes to leave on the nines for some reason...anyways that's all I know." Red X said as he tossed Beast Boy a diaper.

"What's this for?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's starting to stink if you know what I mean.." Red X said waving a hand.

"Oh...riiiight, it's a code word...Well the chicken will crack his egg in your hand at the macy's day parade on july 39th." Beast Boy said as they walked off.

"Whatever..." Red X said as he took a sip of his drink, he then spat it out as Beast Boy closed the door.

"HE CALLED MY MAMA A WHAT!" Red X yelled.

_Back At The Tower..._

Robin and Cyborg looked at the suspects on the computer.

"I can't believe she would do this to us...after all we been through..." Cyborg said.

"I knew she was evil...look what she did to us." Raven said shaking her head in disbelief.

Beast Boy walked in with Starfire and gasped.

"Her?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Cyborg said with his head down.

"No...Not.."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Anyways I hope you liked it! I thought it was ok, funny at some parts. Well I got to go, later!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all of my reviewers, friends, fans, and secret admirers! Oh and stalkers...hehe sorry HiddenSmile. Anyways to anwser all of your questions and rumors you might of heard.

* * *

**No I am not a star wars fan. Heck I never even saw the show without falling asleep. My friend did a test and I fell asleep within 15 minutes! -.-;**

**Yes Cloud is a real person, she is also known as InvaderCloudie, read her stories now!**

**Yes I am the Queen of Comedy and unless someone wants to challenge me to a writing duel (if there is such a thing as that) then I will probably be the Queen of Comedy for enterity!**

**Yes has deleted most of my good stories but I don't mind. No really I don't. STOP SAYING THAT I DO MIND CUZ I REALLY DON'T! Opps...lost it there for a second! Love you Please don't delete my stories anymore! PLEASE!**

**Yes that above statement was suppose to make you laugh. If they delete it, I'll repost it! No duh! No I hate but where else am I suppose to go?

* * *

**

So anyways now I have gone through the point where I type a long author's note and try to sound serious, with my highly sophisicated friends who dress like preps..(bursts out laughing) not! Honestly you think I'm friends with those mall hugging preps! I love the mall but there is a point where I draw the line and have a life! Anyways all the cool authors type these so I decided to...too! Hehehe save myself there from looking like an idiot...anyways...I have been getting all these reviews saying this.

**That was so funny! The pole thing was genius! LMAO! Anyway, who is it? Is it Terra? Is it...uh... I don't know any others so it must be Terra! IN THAT CASE KILL HER! MWA HA HA HA! Well see ya!**

**COOL! Chapter 2! . W00T! Anyway, LIKE the chapter... 'specially the one when BB didn't realize that his surroundings is his clue... --; But.. STILL FUNNY! HAHAHAH! And... is Terra in the computer screen...? Or is it one of YOUR creation...? Like... (cough)yourself(cough)...**

**Let me guess, Blackfire?**

ok so far you people think it's either...

A. Me  
B. Terra  
C. A made up character  
D. Blackfire

lol! I know who it is..and when you find out your going to laugh your pants off! Unless they are already off then your going to laugh really hard until you die. Then I shall come to your house, collect your allowance and buy myself inuyasha mangas and more yu yu hakusho mangas too! mwahaha! irony and me are the bestest of friends in this fic. So anyways...review time!

* * *

**Wave Maker: Well as I said from above, it's somone you would never expect. Use writers do not have much power (cough) we have our stories deleted (cough) and yes you spelled confusement wrong, lol I don't how to spell it...and I'm too lazy to go check spell check...yup.**

**april4rmH-town: wow! I get to meet someone from H-town! ummm...what is H-town? Your the maker of fishy joe! (bows down to you) I LOVE FISHY JOE!**

cloud: you have no clue what that is.

me: do too!

**ironsoultrap: yeah probably, I loved that song! I still sing it! **

**GreenMartian777: Wow...you better hope my terra loving friends won't kill you while you sleep.**

**Lunar Heart Crystal: maybe... nn**

**Green-Husky: Truer words have never been said...**

**RobinStarfire: Well since you said pretty please and I have been black mailed by many reviewers to keep this fic a 'floatin...heck why not?**

**Syani: I did that once. Like when I was supposed to do laundry and the timer went off to say it was done. And I sat there and thought and thought and I ran to turn it off and I did my laundry and now I have to do it again, darn!**

**Terra Logan: No..she's a teenager...adult...person...thingy...majig.**

On with the story!

* * *

"No...not..." Beast Boy fainted before he could finish.

Then he woke back up with the greatest of ease cuz he's the daring young beast boy on the flying tapeze!

"Well we might as well use this info I got from Red X. He said that there's this criminal mastermind that just moved into town. She's soo powerful she even convinced Slade to do some of that baby mojo on us. Now he heard she saught out revenge on Starfire but that's just what he heard. He knows that her partner, also known as Speeding Flame, does deals with other criminals like Doctor Chang, Control Freak and Mad Mod, just to name the few crazy ones. We can find him tonight at the docks around 7:49 til 8:49, he likes to leave on the nines for some reason...anyways that's all he said." Beast Boy repeat word for word.

"Well then one of us is going to have to stay here with Star and the rest are going to the docks." Robin said.

"Not it!" Raven said.

"Not it!" Robin and Beast Boy cried at the same time.

"Darn! I was going to use my new sonic cannon upgrade!" Cyborg began to cry.

"Hey man! Your 18 and you need to grow up!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg smiffed...I mean sniffed. Or did I?

"Hey! Narator of the story! I'm trying to lecture Cyborg here!" Beast Boy said.

Sorry.

"Ok anyways...where was I?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were about to give me, raven, robin and the author of this fiction 20 bucks each." Cyborg said holding out his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy said as he gave out 20 bucks each to the people mentioned above and they all left Cyborg and Starfire behind.

"Well since your an infant and infants don't remember what happen...IT'S TIME FOR TAEBO!" Cyborg said as he ran out in robin's tights and turned on the tv to Taebo with Billy Banes. XD (if you turn your head sideways you can see that's a smiley face laughing)

_At The Dock_

"It least this place smells better than Beast Boy's room." Raven said as she looked at the crates.

"Hey! My room is not stinky! And if so then let a falling ice cream truck hit Robin in the head!" Beast Boy said as a falling ice cream truck hit him in the head.

"I was right! My room isn't stinky!" Beast Boy said from under the truck.

Raven lifted up the truck with her powers as she licked some ice cream (or as hiei san and angel and I call it...SWEET SNOW!) and rolled her eyes.

"That's because your room is beyond stinky and help at that." She said as she followed Robin.

Beast Boy ran after them and he ran into the back of Raven.

"Why did you stop?" He said.

"Shhh! Target in sight!" Robin whispered as he pointed at the guy with curly red hair and red eyes who ran back and forth really fast loading what looked like zinofium off a boat onto his boat.

Doctor Chang walked over to him and bowed.

"Your services are welcomed." He said.

The guy stopped and smirked.

"As are yours." He said as Doctor Chang left.

Robin was about to jump out and say some corny line but Raven stopped him.

"We should wait to see where he goes after his hour is up. That way we can stop them at the source. And saying 'Yours services won't be recongized here, but in jail' is a stupid line." Raven said as Robin pouted.

"I thought it was the real snizz," Robin said as he folded his arms, pouted and glared at the ground.

The guy then smiled as a hooded figure appeared.

"Did you get the zinofium?" The figured asked as they flipped back their long hair.

"Yes I did, my love." He said smiling really big.

The hooded figure looked like they rolled their eyes and lowered the hood to reveal a girl.

"Ok...first off...I have no attraction to you, I used to but that was when I was working for good people and I thought your bad ass character was sexy. Now after getting to know you, your just a dumb lacky." She said.

"But you said dumb lacky in a lighter tone, so therefore you do like me!" The guy said.

"Speeding Flame go on your patrol of the docks and I like you as a ally." She said.

Beast Boy sneezed. Speeding Flame and the girl looked at each other with their eyes glowing.

"Go check to see where that noise came from. I need to go back to hq and finish the touches on the baby bazooka." She said as she dissapeared with a swish of her cloak.

Speedy Flame sped around the crates, looked in the water and all over the place but couldn't find the three titans. As soon as he walked back over by the boat, a crate opened slightly. Beast Boy and Robin gasped. Robin jumped out of the crate and signaled Beast Boy who was about to tell Raven but looked down. He saw Raven was knocked out cold from lack of oxygen. He then began to perform CPR and she woke up red in the face.

"Raven! Your alive!" Beast Boy whispered as he hugged the half demon who was even redder in the face.

'Don't blow up something out here.' she thought.

_At the tower.._

Cyborg was in the middle of punching jumping jacks and then the floor blew up and he fell through. Starfire began to laugh.

"Cyborg fat!" She giggled.

"I am not! I'm big bolted!" He said.

_Beast Boy and Raven..._

Raven and Beast Boy climbed out of the crate and ran over to Robin who looked at them.

"I signaled for you to come 45 minutes ago!" He whispered.

"Problems arose." Raven whispered back who glared at Beast Boy who was grinning sheepishly.

Speeding Flame looked at his watch and hopped on the boat and sailed off really fast, like at the speed of sound fast.

"Well good thing you put a tracker on the boat Robin." Beast Boy said as Robin sweat dropped.

"That's what I forgot to do." Robin said smacking his head.

"And your are leader again why?" Raven asked.

Robin glared at her.

"Well team let's go back to the tower." Robin said.

"So much for following the bad guy." Raven said.

"Too bad Raven, your plan would of worked." Beast Boy said.

"How do you know that?" Raven asked.

"Well your smart and your plans always work." Beast Boy said blushing a lil.

"Thanks." Raven said as she blushed.

"Any time Rae." Beast Boy said as he put his arm around her waist.

Raven smacked his in the face leaving a huge red mark.

"Don't call me that or touch me there." She said as she flew back to the tower.

Beast Boy smacked himself mentally.

'Smooth move, you had her blushing and then you had to be a perv and feel her waist line.' He thought as he transformed into a bird and flew off to the tower.

Robin was left behind.

"Great." He said as he flagged down a taxi.

He got in and the driver asked him where to go.

"Titans Tower." He said.

"Your Robin! Like oh my gah! Your the sexiest boy wonder ever fo sure!" The GUY taxi driver said.

Robin's eyes were huge. A gay guy was hitting on him. Good thing the others couldn't see this.

_Back At The Tower..._

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire were laughing at the taxi driver robot Cyborg invented so that they could freak Robin out.

"Man this is going straight to America's Funniest Home Movies!" Cyborg said as he cried from laughter.

Raven rolled her eyes as she went to meditate in her room. Starfire, who was 5 then turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Please explain why it is humorous that the robot man is putting the moves on robin?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy whispered why in her ear. She still looked confused.

"But my planet is 50 of this 'gay' you are referring to." She said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked at her funny.

"I am about to say the earth term..kidding of the just!" Starfire said laughing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nearly died of laughing from her joke.

* * *

Ok before I get flames, I have nothing against gay people, two of my friends are gay and another one is bi. So anyways...the closing quote will be by Kaitlin.

"That's not a leaf, that's a tom tom!"

lol! inside joke, well later!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	4. Chapter 4

Well now it's time for me to update my story. So here I was taking a break from writing and just when I got on wordpad and had all this sugar I had a writer's block. So there I was sitting there and I was like gah! no! So then I decided to clear my head and go on a vacation to utah. So I came back and tried to write again. Then I got another writer's block. But now I just updated Punk'd and it's awesome I think. So now it's time for this fic to be updated.

**Monkey-Fish The Great **ok.

**Morbid Original **thank you I will.

**Saint H** lol. oh yeah. but does he have gay robots hitting on him? I don't think so. no wait...I bet your happy about that aren't you? Yup you are. I see you smiling. Btw you and me are going to write a funny fic together and people will love us even more. And fyi I can do that sexy smart dance (does it perfectly) ha. in your face. XP

**Green-Husky** Hmmmm so I snell jasmine perfume? yes. yes I do.

**cade-chan** uuuhhh...teams of invesigators on working on the beast boy thing.

**ironsoultrap** sure I'll ask. but don't expect results.

**mrmistoffelees **no she's 5. before she was 17. now she's 5. that's not normal if you ask me. lol.

**april4rmH-town **oh...houston...riiiight. my cousins live there. small world. they made me do taebo in gym too. it suck hard core.

**Robin Starfire** your lucky I fall for the pretty please bit all the time or else we have no story.

**Lunar Ice Dancer **lol. I know. hilarious stuff.

**AstaOmega11** does it look like I want you to be my grammer teacher? thought so. but thanks for pointing out my mistakes.

**Terra Logan** oh I will. trust me.

So if y'all noticed. I have sarcastic humor now. Sweet huh? Picked it up just today for you guys. Yup...well onto the chapter.

* * *

Robin walked inside the tower and saw the titans doing things they normally don't do. Like Cyborg was reading one of Raven's books. Beast Boy was making some of Starfire's zorkaberry supreme pie. Raven was reading a joke book. Starfire was messing around with a part from the t car. And they all were whistling the same song. Robin shrugged it off and walked into his room. As soon as he closed the door the others began to laugh again. Robin ran outside and saw that they were continuing their normal activites and were whistling again. Robin walked away rubbing his head.

'I got to stop taking my viagra with birth control pills.' He thought.

_at the evil lair of the evil girl who saint h thinks is hilary clinton..._

Speeding Flame returned to the hq and saw his boss sitting there reading a magazine.

"Ooo! Is that the new super villians gossip?" He asked.

"Yup." The boss said turning a page.

"So what's the story on Blackfire and Red X?" Speeding Flame.

"The usual. Red X is crushing on her big time and Blackfire pretends he doesn't exist." She said turning another page.

"So what do you think the chances of them hooking up are?" Speeding Flame asked.

"1 to a trillion." The boss turned another page.

"Are you checking to see if your in there?" He asked.

"Yup." She said not looking up.

"Hold the phone...WHY ARE YOU IN HERE WEARING A SPEEDO!" She yelled.

Speeding Flame sweatdropped.

"I...I have no idea what your talking about." He said.

The boss held up a picture of Speeding Flame standing next to Speedy wearing a speedo. The ad said 'Oh yeah. Speedy is nothing compared to Speeding Flame.'

"Oh yeah..I got paid that million I loaned you to built this place." Speeding Flame said.

"Oh. Ok." She said sitting back down and continued to read.

_Back at the tower..._

Beast Boy was reading a magazine.

"Ooo! Is that the new Superhero gossip?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup." He said not looking up.

"So what's the story on Terra and Speedy?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh it says Terra is crushing on him and he's pretending she doesn't exist." Beast Boy said not looking up.

"So what do you think the chances of them hooking up are?" Cyborg asked.

"1 to a trillion." He said turning a page.

"Are you checking to see if your in there?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup." Beast Boy said turning a page.

"Hold the phone...WHY ARE YOU IN HERE WEARING A SPEEDO?" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg sweatdropped.

"I...I have no idea what your talking about." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy held up a picture of Cyborg standing next to Brother Blood in his cyborg form wearing a speedo. The ad said. 'Oh yeah. Brother Blood is nothing compared to Cyborg.'

"Oh yeah...That's how I got that million dollars to pay for the equipment for the new game room." Cyborg said.

"Oh. Ok." Beast Boy said sitting back down and he went back to reading.

"Titans! I found out who the villian is!" Robin ran out saying.

Everyone stared at him.

"We know who it is." Raven said.

"You do?" Robin asked.

"You already told us." Starfire said.

"I did?"

"Yeah." Cyborg said.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yup." Beast Boy said.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"YES WE ARE ALL SURE YOU ALREADY TOLD US!" The others yelled.

Robin sweatdropped.

"Ok. Well I'll be leaving now." Robin said going back to his room.

_5 minutes later.._

"Titans! I found out who the villian is!" Robin yelled again running into the room.

Everyone anime fell.

"What?" Robin asked.

_Over at HQ..._

"Ok so here are two possibilities...one. The titans go partying every week. Two. The titans go partying every other week." Speeding Flame said.

"Ummm...I'll have to go with every other month. I mean they have no fun what so ever since they kick villian ass all the time." A worker said.

"You know what?"

"What?" Speeding Flame asked.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" The boss yelled her face all red.

"Sorry." SF said running to fix the machine.

The boss sat down and then began to talk to the worker.

"No actually I think they party every other week." She said.

_Tt tower..._

"So...shouldn't we be you know...umm finding the bad guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope. Starfire will go back to normal by herself." Cyborg said.

"It's been a month and she's still 5 years old." Beast Boy said.

"Well no one is complaining." Raven said.

"Why is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin and Starfire been in Robin's room for a month and if they died we would of smelled their corpses by now." Raven said.

"True..." Beast Boy turning on the tv.

Starfire and Robin came out into the room.

"Hello friends!" The 5 year old said.

"So did you find any leads?" Robin asked.

"We told you we know who the villian is and no we didn't find any clues as to where the hideout is. Of course if SOMEONE put a tracker on the boat a month ago we would of had Starfire back to normal by now." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Well if some PEOPLE weren't making out in a crate and made me wonder where they were then I might of put the tracker on the boat." Robin said glaring at Raven and Beast Boy who looked up shocked.

"We were not making out! I was performing cpr on Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"But Beast Boy...CPR stands for crazy person reproducing and you are crazy." Starfire said.

Cyborg fell off the couch laughing his head off.

"No! It stands for cute panda rally- I mean well I don't know what it stands for."

"Wow it's been over a month and you haven't bothered to go online to look it up?" Raven asked.

"I haven't gotten a chance! Cyborg hogs the computer all the time!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Your just jealous because I been chatting to hot babes all month!" Cyborg said.

"Hmmm...since when are geeky girls considered hot babes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shut up! For your information, I'm dating a girl name Lafawnda and she isn't a geeky girl. And things are getting pretty serious." Cyborg said. (lmao napolean dynamite spoof)

"Oh riiight...so do you guys go to virtual malls?"

"And virtual movie theaters?"

"And parks of amusement which are virtual?"

"NO! Well...maybe..." Cyborg said.

"HA! I knew it! Dude if you want to go out on a real date with her then invite her over!" Beast Boy said.

"Ok!" Cyborg ran to the computer.

"I wasn't being serious!" Beast Boy said.

"Well that's not a first." Raven said.

_Back at HQ..._

"You figured the titans would of found us by now." The boss said drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yeah you would think." Terra Logan said.

"I know...maybe we-hey! Your not supposed to be here!" The boss said. "Get out of my sight! You make me sick!"

"Why don't you go eat a decroted piece of crap?" Terra Logan said walking away. "Gosh!"

"I drew a picture of Slade!" The worker said showing the boss who started laughing.

"That's great! I love the upper lip!" She said.

"Took me three hours to do the shading." The worker said.

"Wow. Go put that on the fridge." The boss said.

"Ok!" The worker skipped to the fridge.

"DING DONG!"

"Get the door SF!" The boss said.

Speeding Flame opened the door to see Slade, Brother Blood, Blackfire, Red X, and Control Freak at the door.

"Hey guys! Your just in time for go fish!" SF said.

"Yay!" They all cheered and sat down at the table while SF dealt the cards.

"So what's new?" The boss asked Slade.

"Oh nothing. I'm trying to capture Raven so she can be my new apprentice but she just isn't accepting her destiny." Slade said.

"That sucks." Tb said.

"Tell me about it.." Slade said picking up his cards.

"What about you Control Freak?" Tb asked.

"Oh just got back from a Star Wars convention and stole all the money and merchendise." Control Freak said.

"Interesting.." Tb said rolling her eyes.

"Well I just got these new arms warmers. See? They're purple and black!" Blackfire showing Tb.

"I love those! Where did you get them?" She asked.

"Oh over at the topic hot galaxy." Blackfire said.

"Sweet! I'll have to go by there sometime.." Tb said.

"So Red X what's up?" Slade asked Red X.

Red X gulped.

"Well.."

* * *

Ooo! Cliffhanger! What was Red X going to say? Hmm..review and maybe I'll tell you... 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gay!" He cried.

Everyone gasped.

"No! It can't be!" She cried.

"Yeah it's true.." He said.

Robin turned off the tv.

"HEY!" The other titans cried.

"I hate All My Offspring of His Affair." Robin said.

"Well we don't!" The others said.

"We need to get Starfire back to 17 years old now!" Robin said.

"Why?" The others asked.

Robin blinked.

"A...HELLO! SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE 17!"

"Well she's not complaining." Raven said.

"Si." Starfire said.

"Since when did you speak spanish?" Beast Boy asked.

"I been dating mas from mas y menos." Starfire said.

The others stared.

"Hey he's closer to my age." Starfire said.

The others sweatdropped and they walked into the computer room.

_the moment all you readers have been waiting for...this is what red x had to say.._

"Everyone. I have an annoucement to make." Red X said.

"Yeah?" Everyone said excluding Blackfire who was busy filing her nails.

"I'm..." Red X began.

"Your..?" Tb said.

"I'm pregnant." Red X said.

The room got really quiet. Blackfire though, for the first time in like ever said something to Red X that not only hurt him mentally, it hurt his ego and pride.

"Your not pregnant, your just fat." Blackfire said not looking up from her nails.

"Well...he could be a girl..." Tb said.

"What!" Red X growled.

"I mean you could be a cross dresser." Tb said.

"I am not! I'm a guy." Red X yelled.

"Oh well soooorrrryyy." Tb said.

"You should be." Red X said folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling (that's what I do when someone says they're sorry)

"Well I am and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Tb said.

"Nope, don't have a heart." Red X said.

"Then why are you hopelessly in love with me?" Blackfire asked.

"I'm not, Supervillian People is a liar." Red X said.

Blackfire suddenly found Red X to be attractive and smart and more appealing than he was a second ago.

"Wow you know in this light you look really hot." Blackfire said.

Red X rolled his eyes and stepped away from Blackfire.

"Soooo...what's new?" Slade asked.

"The 6 pack x got." Blackfire sighed.

"Nothing much." Red X said ignoring Blackfire

_meanwhile..._

Cyborg ran out of his room looking happy.

"LAFAWNDA IS COMING TODAY!" Cyborg said.

"Ummm...ok." Raven said.

"Dude why is your girlfriend coming at a time like this?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, why are you making out with a picture of Raven at a time like this?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy hid the picture.

"I have no idea what your talking about.." Beast Boy said.

"Riight." Cyborg said carrying his lafawnda sign out the door.

"One day...you'll see I'm more than annoying.." Beast Boy whispered to the pic of raven and he stowed it away in his pocket.

_Meanwhile..._

Robin was in the computer room and he saw Speeding Flame at the docks again.

"This time I'll get it right." Robin said as he walked out the door.

"Team! I found Speeding Flame!" Robin said.

"Wow...everyone let's give him a hand for finding speeding flame after a whole month." Raven said.

Everyone in Jump City cheered and clapped while Robin bowed and got hit by roses.

"Thank you! I like to thank Cyborg for hogging the computer for a whole month!" Robin said as he acknowledged Cyborg who also bowed.

"Thank you Robin! And I like to thank the reason I hogged the computer for a whole month...LAFAWNDA!" Cyborg then pointed to a person who walked in the door.

She looked like Slade with a black wig on.

"IT'S SLADE!" Robin cried as he tackled Lafawnda.

"Noo! She's mine!" Cyborg said pulling Robin off of Lawfawnda.

"Wow...she's pretty." Raven said.

"Oh yeah, I sense a future winner of miss america right here." Beast Boy said.

Raven chuckled.

"You laughed!" Beast Boy said.

"No...I had something in my throat." Raven said going to her room.

_In Raven's room..._

Raven was making out with a picture of Beast Boy.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Friend Raven? Are you coming out of your dormitory?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Raven said as he looked at her pic.

"Someday you will see I'm more than dark.." Raven whispered as she stowed the pic in her cloak.

Robin and Cyborg were still fighting over Lafawnda who was suprisenly Slade's sister.

"So why do you guys were those masks?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because we're trying to start a new fashion statement." Lafawnda said.

"IT'S THE NEW PREP!" Silver Tigress 07 said wearing her mask.

"Get out of here! You make me sick." Lafawnda said.

"Oh well, I always liked Slade and your parents better." Silver Tigress 07 said walking to Slade's parents house.

_At Slade's parents house..._

"Oh guys! I'm home!" Silver said as she hugged a Slade wearing a gray curly wig and grandma glasses.

"Oh hello dear. How was the trip?" She asked.

"Great!"

"I made cookies!" She said.

"Yay!" Silver ate some of Mama Slade's homestyle chocolate chip cookies.

She then walked over to a Slade wearing Grandpa glasses and a white beard.

"I want to here about the time you took over the world." She said.

"Ok..well it was back before super heroes were invented.." He said rubbing his chin as he rocked in his rocking chair...

_Back at the docks..._

Speeding Flame was loading more zinofium onto the boat.

"I got the new Kingdom Hearts 2!" Control Freak cried.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!" Speeding Flame said.

"I love you." Control Freak said as he walked away.

"Ok..." Speeding Flame said as he loaded onto the boat and drove away.

This time though someone put a tracker on the boat. More like a girl.

"This time your going down.." She said as she dissapeared.

* * *

**silenttiger43** Yeah you need to do that. Go to baby cut back university.

**KillerLightbulb **Ok...well then...get me churros!

**Saint H** I knew you were jealous. Ha ha, your version made me laugh.

**Green-Husky** Ok I will.

**Karasu Luxa Yoru** Or else what? You'll put a mean review in my story? Phfff..

**AstaOmega111** Yup and yup.

**Overactive Mind** I'll tell you who they are in the next chapter.

**Melody of Melodies** Yeah...I know...I closed my eyes when I typed that part.

**Terra Logan** don't touch me.

**IXPokedXMrXBurnsXnXLived **omg you did! wow...you have to show me how you poked that guy!

**april4rmH-town** Yeah, how are you holding up with hurricane rita btw?


	6. Chapter 6

The mysterious girl then ran over to the tower and the titans gasped.

"Oh my god. Lexi! What are you doing here?" They asked.

"I brought you your scripts for this chapter, you better not screw up! Cuz I have your replacements behind this door!" She then pointed at a door.

**Who was really behind the door...**

Saint H stared at Starfire's replacement, Mama Slade.

"Your such a milf er-I mean very nice lady." He said.

"Who are you suppose to be replacing?" She asked.

"Robin." He said.

Mama Slade looked around and then winked at Saint H.

"Why do I have to replace Raven?" ShiningAsta13 asked.

"Why do I have to replace Cyborg?" Shipping-Slob asked.

Asta and Slob looked at each other and switched name tags, while giving each other the thumbs up.

A guy then walked in and smiled.

"Oh my god! Asthon Kutcher! Are you replacing Beast Boy?" Saint H looked up from what him and Mama Slade were doing...(twitches left eye) sick.

"No, Arnold from Hey Arnold is. I'm just here to see how Lexi's other fic is doing." He said.

"Your in the wrong fic. This is 4 titans and a baby." Mama Slade said as she finished what her and Saint H were doing...(twitches right eye) still sick...

"We should do that again some time soon." Saint H winked at Mama Slade.

"I would love to make lemonade with you again soon!" She squealed and hugged Saint H who slowly lowered his fist and quoted Napolean Dynamite.

Just then, Geezer Slade busted in through a window and clutched his side, while pointing at Saint H.

"Your...dead." Geezer Slade then died from the internal bleeding which was triggered by pointing too fast. Poor fool never stood a chance.

"Hey guys! I have some advice to give from my football shaped head!" Arnold said barging in through the door.

**Back with Lexi and the titans**

Lexi then high fived the mysterious girl.

"Good luck." She as she walked out the door.

"Who are you?" The titans asked.

"I am..." The girl revealed herself to be...

Michael Jackson.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed and ran behind Lafawnda.

"Hehe!" Michael Jackson then moonwalked over to Robin.

"I been looking forward to working with you! You and Beast Boy are my favorite titans." He said while doing a spontaneous dance move.

"Ahhhh!" Beast Boy and Robin hugged each other for protection.

Raven, who thought this was too good to be true, began to laugh really hard and things around Michael Jackson began to explode.

"HEHE!" He said as he danced away from the explosions.

Beast Boy then began to slowly move towards the door. Michael Jackson then saw him and began to moonwalk after him. Beast Boy shrieked and began to moonwalk away as fast as he can from the Peter Pan wannabe. So for about a good 5 hours they moonwalked fast around the tower. Robin, who was known for his cool utility belt, was going to grappling hook away but his belt was broken. So he walked over to the Home Depot build next door to the island to get it fixed.

**Home Depot**

"Welcome to Home Depot, home of the home depot, can I take your order?" Ed from Good Burger asked.

"I want to have my utility belt fixed." He said.

"One utility belt fixed." Ed said into the microphone.

"Erm, aren't you going to fix it?" Robin asked, confused.

"I don't make the food, I take the orders." Ed said.

"This is Home Depot. You don't order food here." Robin said.

"You don't?" Ed asked, soon followed Robin's fall, anime style.

**Back at The Boss's HQ**

"I came down here to tell you, it rains in heaven all day long. I want to find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you." The boss sang.

"Armor For Sleep sucks." Speeding Flame said.

The boss glared at him.

"Your fired." She said and Speeding Flame fell through a trap door.

"Who are you going have work for you now?" Slade asked.

"I'll find someone." Tb said and she ordered her only remaining worker to post flyers up around town.

**The tower...**

9 year old Starfire walked into the living room to find Robin picking hamburger parts from his belt, Lawfanda and Cyborg making out, Raven rolling her eyes and trying to push a scared Beast Boy off of her while Michael Jackson danced around them in a Peter Pan outfit. Starfire then flew over to Robin and held up the flyer she found. Robin looked up and began to read it to the other titans.

"Want to be a minion of a powerful villian in this story? Want to be included in varies schemes invovling the Teen Titans and laderhosen? Want to be a part of the villian go fish fridays at "teh secret lair"? Well then please call 1 800 minions. The Boss."

"Wow. I could finally get a job!" Lafawnda cheered. Cyborg hugged his girlfriend.

"Your a genius! We can have you go undercover!" He said.

Lafawnda then pushed Cyborg off of her.

"You think you can use me as a spy? Well it's over. I'm sorry." She then walked away.

Cyborg then began to cry and ran over to Michael Jackson for comfort, since Robin was hugging Starfire and crying because Lafawnda was the coolest person here, besides himself.

"Awww, what's wrong Cyborg?" Michael asked while stroking Cyborg's bald head.

"Everything! You! Me! The world! Bagel Bites!" He then sobbed uncontrolably until he saw a leaf float outside.

"LEAF!" He yelled and jumped out the window after it, only to end up falling into the ocean below.

**Ocean...**

Aqualad was on a hot date with Bumblebee!

"I'm on a hot date with Bumblebee!" He said as he ate seaweed with Bumblebee who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Fishhead." She said as Cyborg floated by Aqualad's window.

"Hey wasn't that Cyborg?" She asked.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM BETTER THAN ME!" He cried and ran to his room to cry.

**Auditions...**

"What is your name?" Tb asked.

"Lafawnda."

"Why do want to be my minion?" Tb asked.

"Because I want to hurt Cyborg, bad." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Ok. Welcome to the team!" Tb said shaking Lafawnda's hand.

**Cyborg and his song...**

"Lafawnda...won't you come back to me...on the count of three...1...2...3..." Cyborg sang as he played the guitar.

Lafawnda didn't come.

"Lafawnda hates me...because I wanted her to come back...on the count of three...1...2...3... " Cyborg sang and he began to cry again.

**Raven and Beast Boy...**

"So I always liked you." Beast Boy said blushing.

"Really?" Raven asked blushing.

"Yeah...so wanna do it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought you never asked!" Raven said and they ran into Beast Boy's room to have hot sex.

**Robin and Starfire in Robin's room which is below Raven's room...**

"Robin, where is that constant banging coming from?" Starfire asked.

"Raven's room. Apparently she's doing something." Robin said.

"Or someone." Saint H coughed.

"Huh?" Robin and Starfire said.

"You haven't been reading your scripts, have you?" Saint H asked.

Robin then read through the script and went white.

"You mean?"

"Yup." Saint H nodded.

"Oh Beast Boy..." Raven moaned very loud.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven are in trouble! We must go help them!" Starfire said as she went to fly off.

Saint H grabbed her though.

"They are ummmm...well...you see, when a half demon and a changling are in love...they ummm..." Robin began.

"I am not stupid Robin, I know they are mating, I merely wish to give friend Beast Boy the protection of the condom." Starfire said.

"Wow, I wonder who told her that." Saint H asked.

"Mas Y Menos." Starfire said as she flew out of the room, leaving the two guys in Robin's room, thinking of how Mas Y Menos came around to talking about condoms with Starfire...

**Three weeks later...**

"Oh god..." Raven said coming out of the bathroom.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, he then saw what was in her hand and turned the palest green could ever turn.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Yes.." She said.

"I can't believe your..."

* * *

Haha cliffhanger! Wow, it's been months since I updated this. Anyways. I'm going to go, night all. Review and thanks to all who reviewed already.

Lexi The Writer.


End file.
